The present invention relates in general to dump trailers and more specifically to self-propelled trailers.
A self-propelled dump trailer is used for various applications including hauling soil or aggregate and collecting large, bulky waste from residences. Once at a site, the self-propelled dump trailer does not require a towing vehicle to move around, nor does it require that a user exert force to move. Because the self-propelled dump trailer does not require a towing vehicle, it is suited for travel over mowed-grass areas (e.g., a lawn, cemetery, golf course, etc.). Further, the self-propelled dump trailer has a tighter turning radius than a towed dump trailer, which allows for more maneuverability at the site.